mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Season 2 Episode 8: Scale The Wall! (Finale)
Gobbol here! Here's the finale, At last! ENJOY! (A deep fried breath!) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Snoof: Howdy y'all! My name is Snoof, And I'm the host of Total Drama Mixels! (Turns to all the Mixels) Guys, Y'Know what today is right? Tiller: Today's the finale, Right? Snoof: Yep! Combustor: It's about time. I can't wait until the 3rd Season. Snoof: The final challenge is to climb a rock wall out of a pit. Busto: Well, That sounds easy! Snoof: If you fall in oil, You won't win the million. Tiller and Busto? Tiller & Busto: Yeah? Snoof: You both can choose some Mixels to rejoin to win the million, We'll do this Cake At Stake style! (Intro) Snoof: I've gathered the 11 eliminated players and 2 recommended players here today. All right guys, Start choosing. Tiller: Combustor, I know you haven't a chance to win; So you can come on over. Combustor: Wow! Thanks Tiller. Busto: I'll choose Shadow. Wait, Where is he? (Shadow appears in a puff of smoke) Shadow: You called? Busto: Yes. Shadow: Cool. Tiller: Booger, Why don't you come? Combustor: The savior of Mixopolis? I'm fine with that. Booger: (Shakes Tiller's hand) Good to be here. Busto: Hey Flain, Why don't you come here? Flain: Okay dude. (Later underground) Snoof: The 6 of you are in a large crater, Whoever makes it out without falling wins the million and a Mixmallow. Go! Busto: Okay, So I'll just put my foot here... (A boxing glove pops out of the wall and hits Busto) Busto: Huh? Snoof: You can't use your feet. (Halfway up, Tiller spots the top of the crater) Tiller: I'm almost there! (The crater starts filling with oil) Tiller: (Looks down) That must be the oil. Busto: Never mind that, Just keep climbing! (Combustor grabs another rock, It breaks, He falls) Combustor: Oh no! (He falls in the oil and turns into metal) Snoof: Combustor's out. Tiller: That oil seems bad. Busto: It's best if we keep climbing. Flain: Yeah dudes. (He falls and turns to metal) Snoof: Flain's out. Booger: This seems too tricky. (He plants his foot on a rock, A glove hits Booger) Ow! (He falls into the oil and turns into metal, So does Shadow) Shadow: This sucks. Tiller: Busto, This seems like the end for the season. Busto: I'm sorry Tiller. Tiller: For what? Busto: For this! (Busto pushes Tiller off the rock wall, He falls into the oil and turns to metal) Busto: (Climbs out) I'm out! Snoof: Busto, Congrats. You've won. As a result: You get the Million and a Mixmallow. Busto: Finally! Snoof: It's a taco. Busto: What? (Tiller and the others are recovered and are turned back to normal) Snoof: All of you played a wonderful Season. Tiller: As a result: You get 40 Mucks--- Tiller: Wow! Snoof: Worth of corn. (40 Mucks worth of corn drops in front of Tiller) Tiller: Wow... (Starts salivating) Snoof: So yeah: Thanks for watching... Everyone: TOTAL. DRAMA. MIXELS! Snoof: We hope to see you next time! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shadow was my brother's recommended character. Gobbol out! There will be a Season 3! Category:Blog posts